


Hi ex

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: John didn't expect to see his ex. Dick gets that. He's totally judging John by the way.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hi ex

“Oh bollocks.” Was not what Dick wanted to hear after they had worked so hard to gather every single person they could to fight the oncoming threats. That they had reached out to various anti-heroes and others that were wavering to the side of justice? He knew a way about it but he was going to keep it to himself. “There’s my ex.” John groaned. “Bollocks.” He winced.

“Who?” Dick saw a lot of people there but the only person that really stood out was Harley. They had already had an interesting conversation with King Shark and John that had made him look at the man an entirely different way. “Harley Quinn?” He knew John was bold. “Wow.”

“What?” He didn’t expect John to look excited. “Do I look mad?” He hissed. “No.” He sighed before he waved to the person speaking to Harley and Selina. “L- Luthor.” He rubbed the back of his neck as Dick struggled for air. “A while back we were a thing. You know how it goes. Few drinks. Hang out but the kid didn’t like me that much and he was fighting to get main custody then so…” Dick wasn’t prepared for the longing look John threw Lex Luthor’s way.

“I’m learning things about you today.” Dick said slowly. “That I honestly wished I didn’t have to.” He swallowed as Lex Luthor glanced over and locked eyes with them. His eyes moved over them before he smiled slowly. Dick didn’t doubt that the smile was for John. Lex Luthor looked at him and Bat affiliated people an entirely different way. He had theories but Bruce never answered him.

“Ahh he’s coming over her bollocks bollocks bollocks- Lex.” John smiled as Lex stopped in front of them. Selina had tagged along and she waved to Dick with a smile. Her eyes moved to John over Lex’s shoulder and Dick had a feeling that she knew everything that he didn’t want to know. “You look good.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you.” Dick hadn’t thought Lex a small man but he was a head shorter than John and the way he smiled at him. Oh no. “You’re here as well.”

“Yeah gotta do my part.” John nodded. “How’s uh. The kid? I see him from time to time. He still hates my guts.” Selina’s snort made John sigh. “He avoids me like a plague but he seems alright. From a distance.”

“Kon-El is fine. He’s calmed down some. Especially since the league and I have worked out some things.” A shout from the front of the building caught all their attention. “John.” Lex said softly. “You should be careful out there. Don’t push yourself too much or too far. It’s a hard fight yes but we’re not alone.”

“I should be… telling you that-“ John rubbed his head. “Uh if we survive this. Can we you know. talk?”

“I’d like that John.” Dick didn’t think he had ever seen Lex Luthor smile like that before. “It’s good seeing you. You should come back to Metropolis again.” He finished before he moved to the front of the room where Flash and wonder woman were organizing teams.

“Oh god.” John whispered before he glanced at Dick. “Did you see that Nightwing?”

“Pick your jaw up darling. Don’t let the kid see you drooling.” Selina chuckled before she nodded to the left of the room where Kon certainly was but he was organizing a group of the titans. “Wouldn’t want paradise smashed before it comes back right?”

“I’d say something… but.” John shrugged. “You have a point. Last thing I want is Superman Junior being a block. Let’s get going.”

X

Three days of fighting and chaos. Dick could be forgiven for forgetting about it. He had almost lost his life several times and he had watched Bruce almost lose his just as many times over the last few days. He could be forgiven for completely forgetting about John and his drama.

At least until it was before his face right then and there as they all prepared to pack up and go home. It was so sudden it didn’t really click until he saw Lex Luthor outside of the infirmary. Most people had gotten patched up and headed home. The truce was done, earth and the lives they had was protected.

The only thing to happen now was everyone was to go home except that Lex Luthor was waiting outside the infirmary and Dick knew exactly who he was waiting for. Because it for certain wasn’t him. Lex Luthor had worked on Kon-El and Clark and a bunch of others so he wasn’t looking for them.

No the tired looking man was waiting for the man that Dick was keeping propped up because he was stubborn like Bruce and wasn’t looking to stay overnight. Dick paused in the doorway as Lex pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning on. Just looking at that. He wasn’t too sure what he was supposed to do here.

“Lex?” John raised his head and smiled. “You’re still around here?” Lex’s face softened as he reached for John and gently nudged Dick out the way. Dick eased out of the way. “I was wondering what happened to you. Heard about the kid. He okay?”

“Superman’s taking care of him from this point on. Some isolation. Some sun and he’ll be back in all our faces.” Lex looked at Dick then a long slow look. “I can take it from here.” His smile was slow. “Nightwing.” Yeah… he wanted to say Dick. He wanted to but he wasn’t sure what John knew so he kept it to himself. Dick had suspected for years because he had heard Lex yell at Clark and Bruce so it wasn’t much a stretch. “John… when you’re better how about a drink? Something much classier than your usual picks.”

“Oh yeah?” John laughed as Lex led the way down the hallway. “Is Mercy going to be the bartender again? And I told you. Some those things are magic.” John relaxed against Lex and as he watched them leave. Dick gave a low sigh and shook his head. This wasn’t really any of his business. He was going to go home.


End file.
